Kumagoro and Pocky Productions Present
by Echoline
Summary: Gravitation Drabble project; Will cover all possible Gravitation pairing one or more times. Drabble 3: Thoughtful Hiro/Suguru
1. Chances

**Due to some good advice, I revised the story's POV. I hope the writing and POV are easier to comprehend this time around. :) Thanks to Bakayoro Onna for the advice and to both her and Sun's-and-Stars for being the first two in reviewing this story.**

**Disclaimer:** No. Because if I did Kumagoro would be able to talk and be my companion in world domination…maybe in the next lifetime ^_^

_**Kumagoro and Pocky Production Presents...**_

_**By Echoline**_

_Story 1:_

_**Chances**_

Hn….

It's funny how your life can get disrupted so easily, no matter how in control you think you are.

…for example…

You are having trouble writing, so you go out and spontaneously take a walk through the park to clear your head. What are the chances that then…

Just then…

Your calm, angst-y life style is disrupted by…

"Yuki, I'm home!!!!!"

Front door slams shut.

…Crappy lyrics and an annoying brat.

My peace hitting an apocolypse for the day, I open my eyes slowly. I glance at the small picture on the opposite wall, watching it rattle and swing crookedly before the nail that held it up for three years, weakens and give away. It's funny how a ten pound frame can't do for three years as opposed to what a certain maniacl idiot shutting a simple door on teh other side of teh apartment, can.

That is when I see IT, I am ready for IT. IT...actually, because eventually this might become confusing, 'he' always came home at five-thirty...with the same greeting. A pink blur jumping through the office door, and, once again, this I was ready for, straight in to my lap.

Joy.

I feel the leather chair swing akwardly bakwards and some pretty rational part of me was sure we'd both fall over.

"Yuki, guess what?!" I hear the half-scream next to my ear, making my brain ring on voulmous levels. It is terrifying how I'm use to this. In all of my twenty-three years this is probably the most abrasive harpy screech I've ever heard, yet I'm not doing anything about it. He looks excited, so something good has happened. I don't answer the pink headed idiot, because it doesn't matter if I do or not...I am going to hear about it, anyway.

"I arrived late this morning and Fujisaki..."

And...here we go.

"-was really angry, talking about how I was hopeless and holding Bad Luck back. I was so angry and attacked him and we kinda, sorta got in to a full blown fight before K shot us and…"

His whole face is flushed, beaming. I know if I look hard enough, there will be figurative stars in his eyes. It's easy for him to express whatever he is feelings. I have spent my whole career writing about something I've never believed in from the beginning. I have never had a reason to begin believing in it from the very beginning. This is how I saw it turning out: I'd grow old by thirty and die from an expired lung brought on by three packs a day. Yeah, a wonder what a fucked up, traumatic chain of unfortunate past events can do to one's Point Of View concerning their future. Love is...overrated.

For him is socially effortless. For example:

"…after Hiro pried Fugisaki's hands from my throat, Tohma walked in and said 'Your sales of this album are doing better then expected' – jerk- 'J-TV is asking for an interview…' Hiro and I freaked out-…!"

The words I hear from his lips are constant.

'I love you.'

Every day and every night…

'I love you, Yuki.'

With ease.

Totally overconfident.

How can he do it so easily? How does he know I feel the same for him? No matter how many times he says it and yet I neglect to say it back, he smiles. He whines and complines, but later in teh day he's still genuinly smiling up at me. Like he knows I love him.

Right.

Too over confident…

The rant continues.

His violet eyes connect with mine in a digustingly cheerful manner that is so like him, but one I came to reconize only with him.. His stupid, childish, innocent self challenging my over cold expression that _should _be frightening enough to scare him off of me, at least.

Instead, chances are I'm the one who will begin to feel scared if _he_ doesn't look away.

"I think it's going to be awesome! We're performing a new song so we'll make it a surprise. You'll be there, right Yuki?!"

It feels like a few seconds before my brain can register the question. I smirk and roll my eyes in a way that always made his exuberante smile lessen a little at the corners, "Like I have nothing better to do then to listen to another one of your poor excuses of a song."

But...chances are I will be there.

Chances are I will listen to his song and replay it again and again, whether in my head or turned up loud on the stereo – when the brat isn't home of course; just like he I the first one to buy Bad Luck's current CD when it hit the stores. He'll never find out. If he does, there is a certain flmboyant producer and CEO and dear brother-in-law of mine that is certain to die.

Chances are I will sing it in the shower, much to my horror.... Again, after I am absolutly sure the kid wasn't home of course. Chances are….

"No thanks." I say coolly as I shove him off of my lap and on to the carpeted floor.

Before all of this, my life was ruitine, routine, routine.

The following is as close to a routine as I've had in the last year sinceI met him:

Tears immediately spring to his eyes.

Then comes the....

"YUKI YOU ARE SO MEAN!!" He cries.

And then...

I give him an uncaring look.

Heh, somehow I don't mind. I realized a while ago that chances are if I ever settle back in to a routine, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Ask me a year ago, and I wouldn't call this my medium.

He pouts. Despite my disregard, he wasted no time curling up next to me like he does every day, pulling on his on his headphones and walkman. There is a small, knowing smile on his face. From this point on the room is subjected to silence. Exluding the muffled beats and medolies of songs coming from the brat's headphones.

I slowly begin to settle back in to quietly contemplaing on what the next scene in the novel is going to be, but not quickly enough. While my life is being surrounded by techno, strawberry sceneted shampoos, whines, complaints, Nttle Grapser day in and day out, being dragged in to this he could care less about, crumbled papers harboring messy words scribbled in equally messy handwriting, a relationship that strange and unwanted as it is unpredictable and needed...yet still wanted, and hands deep in pink hair die to please a significant other, I muse.

There were a lot of chances in my life.

Chances that were handed to me, chances I fought for, chances I missed.

Chances that scarred me…scared me.

Then there is Shuichi…

~

The next one will be a Ryuichi/Tatsuha! Stay tuned! R/R!

Ali-chan


	2. Knowing

**AN: Another oneshot! And life goes on! Ryuichi/Tatsuha! Be warned that it's not happy. **

**Disclaimer: **The most tragic truth I have……..I do not own Gravitation…….-goes to cry in the corner-

_**Kumagoro and Pocky Production Presents...**_

_**By Echoline**_

_Story 2:_

**Knowing**

I think I know you better then anyone else.

I think when you're up there on stage, when you sing, when you move your hips the ways you do and stare at the crowd, one which you have mesmerized with your eyes, your voice...you are venerable.

When you hold your hand out, it's not them that you wish you can touch. Is it?

Your eyes narrow, as if you're reaching out to something.

It's something beyond your grasp…

…and your eyebrow furrows, when you realize you can't catch it.

And just for a second, it doesn't matter if I'm watching you Live or am sitting on my couch at home while watching one of my DVD collections of your concerts, I see that look, as you reach out, for something nameless yet priceless, something that was once there, but isn't anymore, your eyes turn blank, from vibrant blue to just black. Well, metaphorically. Very dark. No one else notices that split second. Not even you.

But I do.

And as you come to an end with your voice and you look out at the crowd again, while running the back of your hand over your forehead, your eyes land on me. Our eyes catch. Yours are blue.

Curious.

Then they widen with realization. Because you know.

And are irritated. Because I know.

Then happy. Because that is your way of pretending I don't know anything. Happy.

And I violently disappear out of your view as the headlights shimmer over you, bathing you in the spotlight.

Everyone is screaming for Nittle Grasper…especially for you, Ryuichi.

You know that they always did...always will. I always will.

But I know, no matter how much they scream, how loud.

Or how many kiss your feet and forever love you.

You're still going to have that look.

I'm still in your view, even if you try to ignore me. You can't. That's what makes me didfferent from them. I noticed something.

Because I know you.

I know you better then anyone else in some ways.

Better then you know yourself in some ways.

And you hate that I do.

**I'm sorry if it sucks ^^; I wrote this under 10 minutes, and didn't bother revising and….yeah, it could be better. I kept thinking about the look Ryuichi has when he performs and Tatsuah's love for Ryuichi. When you love someone you notice things even they themselves don't. So this story kinda tsunami-ed itself in to my head and then directly on to Word. Reviews are appreciated ^-^ Next one is a Hiro/Suguru. Stay tuned.**


	3. Thoughtful

**Note: I'm taking art lessons now, along with communications and French as a third language. And it's all a pain in the ass. This is my last moment of freedom and I am fully determined to waste it on writing. So there....ha ha. **

**(READ! IMPORTANT IN CASE THE STORY BEGINS TO MAKE VERY LITTLE SENSE!::: In some cultures, when one hiccups it means that another is mentioning them or is thinking about them.) **

_**Kumagoro and Pocky Production Presents...**_

_**By Echoline**_

_Story 3:_

_**Thoughtful**_

_**If you asked anyone on any given day how they would describe**_ Fugisaki Suguru, there was a good chance they would say "always seems so collected and professional". Rarely does he laugh too loudly. Nor does he burp, cry (unless it's forced out of him by the sheer stupidity of Shuichi. Even then it is very discreet.), scream (unless for the previous reason) or curse (again…unless for the sheer stupidity. Or lack of progress in the whole band. Or sometimes the notes from the song that he knows should be there are missing, but he just can't nail them. But mostly because Shuichi was an enigma to deal with...)

But on this particular day, it was a whole different story.

On this day, if you asked anyone how they would describe Fugisaki Suguru, the answer would probably be "rather unsettled, aggitated and quite nervous."

Because today, the strangest thing was happening to Suguru.

This "strangest thing" came in the form of high squeaks every three seconds. His shoulders jerked each time and his throat and chest contracted to the increasingly hopeless and annoying situation.

Worse being that all of this cut off his concentration multiple times during practice, which was when this dillema had started, and it was quickly followed by Suguru's well contained anger, because, really, it was not very progressive when each recording has a distant interruption of hiccups mixing in with blaring music.

That was earlier that moring.

Now, much later in the day, Fujsaki was sitting on the couch in the studio, with his hand over his mouth still trying to stop the sharp intakes of breath.

Sakano handed him a glass of water, looking nervous, "This has been going on for hours now. Maybe you should go see the doctor, Fugisaki." He said worringly, but Suguru shook his head.

He took his nineteenth class of water in the last hour and attempted to drown himself with huge gulps. He sputtered at the sudden intake of liquid and Shuichi, who seemed just as worried for his band mate, taped him on the back. "Maybe you should stand on your head?" He said, beaming, "It helps me!"

'Figures,' thought Suguru dully before he shot the pink haired singer a glare through reddish eyes caused by his mild choaking episode. Shuichi sweat dropped and paled, "...Or maybe not."

Another huge hiccup escaped the green haired boy. His head hung in defeat, 'This is impossible...' He though, too emberassed to speak up, but his eyebrow twitched again with annoyance.

Sakano sighed: "We can't continue practicing if this continues. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow." He suggested.

Almost on Cue, there was a sniper that came to level with Suguru's head, "'Tomorrow' my ass! Nothing a few bullets to the brain can't fix." K said with a smirk as his finger played over the trigger, just adding enough pressure to come off as threathening.

There was a moment of silence...then...

Another hiccup.

"K-K, that's unnessary! Then we won't have practice at all! Then what would Seguichi-san say?" Sakano shouted, knowing fullwell the other male wouldn't hesiste to pull the tringer if he felt like it.

K gave Sakano a pointed look, "He doesn't have to find out." He muttered, finger queezing just a little more. Suguru grided his teeth in annoyance, despite the cold metal of the sniper pressing against his temple.

He looked caross the room to Hiro who was staring off in to space. His chin was propped up on his hand and his elbow was rested on the arm rest. He seemed to be in very deep thought.

Another hiccup.

"ARG!" Suguru exclaimed, bending his head down. Soon after a huge contrction of breath happened, enough to make the young green haired teen sob in a truly pathetic way.

Hiro blinked and looked at him. There was a small flush of the red head's face before it cleared when he smiled. "Hiro!" Shuichi explaimed, "Help will you?"

Hiro muttered. "I'm trying to."

Everyone jumped. He got up and leaned over Suguru who backed up, a hand over his mouth in an attempt to mute the hiccups. Their faces came very close.

"Got scared?"

Suguru's face twisted in a look of irritable indignation, eyes moving to the pistol that was just a few inches from his temple. K smiled wickedly. Truth be told, Shuichi had tried to offer some help in that department with playing back on ef teh Bad Luck songs which just by chance happened to sound like disoriented backwards music. After he got over the initial dissapointment from the lack of demonic voice to serve his mission to scare his friend and his own hope that there would be something so fun behind "Rage Beat", he settled for making his own \discreat growling sounds of "Serve Satan!" and "Join US!".

Eventually it ended with Hiro giving him a hit up the back of his head.

Hiro smiled ominiously, "Obviously not enough."

Suguru frowned in confusion. It didn't last long. In the next second, Suguru's lips were cauptured by Hiro's in a deep kiss that stunned the younger male.

Shuichi had his hand over his mouth as he stood in an ungraceful position while Sanako annd K stared with dumbfounded expressions, mixed with just a llittle bit of horror at the current, unexpected and balant display of affection.

Everyone jumped when the guitarist finally pulled away. Suguru on the other hand stood emotionlessly witha deep flush staining his cheeks.

Hiro smiled innocently then straightened and walked past the shellshocked keyboardist, one once-triger-happy-now-shock-satated manager, one producer on the brink of a fallout with a fainting spell and an unusually seldom best friend.

"Come on everyone we should get back to work; got another couple of hours to put in!" He shouted before dissapearing in to the booth.

Shuichi couldn't help but notice that his friend looked like he was relieved he finally got rid of something that was bothering him, unlike the spacey gaze he had a while ago. The vocalist smiled widely, catching on...

As soon as Hiro was gone, there was a prominate 'thud' from Sanako, who fainted in to an unnatural position.

Slowly, but surely, practice began yet again.

Suguru was still tense and even if his hiccups were pretty much gone there were a few times during the day where one would escape. Almost every time it did, the keyboardist would instinctivly look at Hiro who would have the same smile on his face as he did earlier in the day.

**There we go. 3 I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for any OOC I made the characters suffer through x3;;. This story came out of my being tortured by a good hour of hiccups. **

**I'M NOT SURE YET ON WHAT COUPLE IT SHOULD BE NEXT, SO SEND ME A MESSAGE ON WHAT YOU THINK ^_~. **


End file.
